I'll Just Have To Punish You
by Cashade
Summary: Very short one-shot about what Chris had to say about Darren's FNO video and the consequental gifs that followed on tumblr. WARNING! CrissColfer Fic. I repeat CRISSCOLFER FIC! Also use of a whip and bindings. Won't be good if you don't like this type of thing. I've had this for a while already, just posting it here. It was on ICH dot net.


_**A/N: I wrote this back in August, when Darren's FNO gifs were flitting around everywhere. It's on the ICH site since it's CrissColfer. I repeat CRISSCOLFER! My KDC sisters and I **_**_were commenting on a particular gif taken from the FNO vid where Darren's mouth was a perfect rounded appetizing circle... *Shivers* And Becks said Chris would be pissed, saying he was the only one Darren should open his mouth to like that. My screwed up head came up with a few lines about it and my equally screwed up sisters sent me off to write the smut. So here is the smut. Very very short smut. Hope it's good!_**

* * *

Darren was stretched out spread eagle on the bed. His hands and feet were tied with just enough slack to allow movement. And he looks absolutely glorious. I tap the whip in my hand. This is going to be fun.

"I've told you before Dare. If you insist on disobeying me, I'll just have to punish you."

I heard a muffled moan come from the depths of his throat and the sound went straight to my cock. He makes the most delicious sounds. I was aching to be inside him already. But no. I had to drag this out. As. Long. As. I. Can.

"You're too sexy for your own good babe. You don't even know you're doing it anymore. Showcasing what is mine so shamelessly." I took the handle of the whip and trailed it along his spine. He shivered beneath me. God I loved this.

"Do you know what you did wrong Dare? After all punishment is ineffective if you don't know your crime. Tell me what you did."

"I... I... I let them see just how much of a perfect O my mouth could make, master."

At the word master, adrenaline shot up and down my body. Threatening to take over all my senses.

"Show me." My voice was low and dangerous as I paced the side of the bed.

"Show me how you make that O Darren." And he made the face. That fucking face that I had on a loop on my laptop for the last couple of hours. That face that made me want to sink my cock straight down his damn throat. My hand moved off its own accord. I swung the whip and struck Dare on his left ass cheek. Hard.

"Now all the fangirls and boys are glued to their computers staring at MY MOUTH Darren!" Whips!

"IT'S MINE!" WHIPS! "SAY IT'S MINE!"

WHIPS!

Darren chokes out "Yours, only yours!"

I completely lost it then. Luckily we were prepared because we both would have been seriously hurt as I pulled him up on all fours and slammed into him. He let out sensual scream.

Heaven. I was in heaven. Fucking the shit out of Dare is one of my descriptions of heaven. The other would, of course, be him fucking the shit out of me. I drew my hips back and slammed in again.

"Whose ass is this Dare?" I squeezed his hipbones to emphasize my point.

"Yours, master." He said between pants.

I shifted my angle a bit until...

"Fuck! Oh Fuck! Right there master! AGAIN!"

My mind registered the command, but I obliged anyway. This felt too damn good. I was rewarded by the increased keening of the gorgeous being beneath me. I slammed into him, over and over again. My strokes hard and sure, hitting my target every single time. Until he was begging for release.

"Close! So close master." He choked out. The truth is, I was too. But he didn't need to know that.

"You're going to come without me even touching you. You're going to come the hardest you've ever done in your life." I gave him five more deep hard sure strokes before I felt the tightening in my stomach.

"Come Dare! Now!"

I felt him spasm beneath me as I emptied myself into him, my vision going white at the edges. As I came down from my high, I untied his hands and feet and fell beside him. He wrapped me up in his arms and pulled me close to his chest. Never mind the mess, we were too tired to get up. As we lay there concentrating on our breathing, I remembered something. I turned around to face him.

"Dare."

"Hmm?" He answered sleepily.

"Did I hear you give a command in the midst of our play?"

Darren pretended to think.

"I guess I did."

" Mmm, we'll just have to do something about that later." I promised.

Darren chuckled. "Nope. It's my turn next time. I still didn't do anything about that pic in the cowboy hat Chris. Just damn."

I snuggled up to him with a smile on my face.

* * *

**_If it's bad don't hate me! MY SISTERS MADE ME DO IT! *Points at Sare, Becks and Sue!* I love you girls, we couldn't be more close even if we were blood related. _3** _**Drop me a review if you like! :-***_


End file.
